This invention relates to picture archive and communication systems (PACS), and more specifically relates to archiving data in such systems.
Archive storage in PACS systems is provided for backing up images and other data once the data is not necessary at a short-term storage site. The archives are not redundant and there is a possibility that large quantities of information may be lost in the event of failure or servicing of the archive. This invention addresses the problem and provides one solution.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is useful in a picture archive and communication system for archiving medical data. In such an environment, the preferred embodiment typically includes a source of medical data, a network, a first memory and a second memory. Data is received from the source of medical data, preferably over the network, and is stored, preferably in the first memory. The data then is transferred from the first memory to the second memory, preferably via the network, before the capacity of the first memory is exceeded. At some time, the stored data is transferred from the first memory or the second memory to the workstation to create an image.
By using the foregoing techniques, security can be provided for image data and other medical data. The data can be quickly and conveniently restored in the event of a failure, during servicing and during archive or medium replacement.